bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Boop
Betty Boop's strict '''Jewish parents make only one appearance in the Betty Boop cartoon "Minnie the Moocher". Betty's parents are all over her case, hassling her because she wont eat her sauerbaten '''so Betty runs away from home with Bimbo to get away from her parents, only to return spooked by Minnie the Moocher. Betty Boop's mother and father are never seen again throughout the whole Betty Boop series. Quotes *'I won't have it, i won't have it! '(Mr Boop scolding Betty) Mrs Boop Betty's mother resembles a fatter version of Betty. Her hair is in a neat bun and she also sports the same jewelry as Betty. Whereas in a photograph seen in Betty Boop's home, Betty Boop's mother is depicted as looking exactly like Betty Boop only slightly older, wearing a scarf with glasses. She appears in Hurray for Betty Boop where is voiced by Victoria D'Orazi. Where she listens to her husband Mr Boop rant to Betty about women and telling his daughter that a woman can not be president. When Mr Boop tells Betty that he is going to sing to her, Mrs Boop responds by saying "Not, particularly but you're going to sing it anyway." Trivia *Betty Boop's mother is referenced in the Betty Boop episode entitled Snow White 'where Betty sings "'Always in the way... i can never play! My own Mama would never say, i'm always in the way". Which indicates that Betty had or has a good relationship with her mother. *When Bimbo asks Betty in Dizzy Red Riding Hood to go along with her, she replies "My mother wouldn't want you too!" BettyBoopMotherMom.jpg Mr Boop Betty Boop's father forces Betty to eat the food set out for her and ends up losing his temper to which Betty reply's "Oh Papa..." and runs away. He then can be seen turning into a phonograph. In Snow White he is supposedly married to the Wicked Queen. In Hurray for Betty Boop Betty tells her father that she wants to be woman president of the United States of America which angers her father who then tells her to listen to his song. After he finishes singing Betty tells the audience that her Papa thinks women are only good for scrubbing floors and having babies and states that he doesn't realize that the Statue of Liberty is a woman. Betty then states that she can't take it any longer and decides to leave home and decides that she wants to show her father that a woman can do anything a man can and head's over to Grampy's place. Male Chauvinist Pig Lyrics: Are you outta your mind Betty? A woman president! That's worse than playing sports! Wanna hear a song about it? If God would have wanted women in sports He would have made them much stronger We can run alot faster and jump much higher and hold our breath alot longer And i see where women got themselves in a whole womens team I say let them play the Dallas Cowboys that'll put an end to their dream I'm just a red blooded hard working all American male chauvinist pig And i go Oink, oink, oink And i go Oink, oink, oink Real loud Good and proud I know why the women are gaining control It's got to be the communist party With the women in charge them commies know they can win without firing a shot They got women doctors and women lawyers and women in the government And now my own daughter is telling me she wants a woman for president * He is turned off by his wife Put that back on! Trivia *Betty Boop's father was to make a appearance in the scrapped "Betty Boop MGM Zanuck" film as Betty's estranged father, he was even given a name which was dubbed "Benny Boop" but the plans for the movie were scrapped. Benny Boop.jpg Betty's Letter to Her Parents Dear Ma & Pa, 'I'm leaving home because you're not so sweet to me. I won't ever be home again. 'Betty ' letter to strict jewish parents.PNG ' Voice Actor/Actress *Mae Questel as Mrs Boop *Victoria D'Orazi as Mrs Boop (Hurray for Betty Boop) Relations *Betty Boop (Daughter) *Billy Boop (Son) (Was originally the son of Bimbo's Mother under the name (Aloysius) *Bubby Boop (Son) *Bimbo (Dog) *Irving "Betty's Cousin" (Nephew) *Grampy (Father of either Mr Boop or Mrs Boop) *Junior (Betty's Nephew) *Buzzy Boop (Niece) *Aunt Tillie (Sister of either Mr or Mrs Boop) Gallery Betty's Father Jewish.PNG Betty's Parents 3.PNG Mr and Mrs Boop.jpg Mrs Boop and Betty.PNG Trivia *Betty Boop's parents are first mentioned in the 1931 Talkartoon, Minding the Baby. Betty states that''' Papa's''' gone away to business & Mama's gone out to the store. Betty's parents are referenced but are not seen. *Betty might not get on with her parents, they are never seen or referenced throughout the whole series. *They are also the parents of Billy Boop and Bubby Boop. *Betty must have a brother or sister, due to the fact that she has a nephew called Junior. *Betty Boop's family relations are never specified 100%. Category:Characters Category:Betty Boop's Family